La vie impossible Part II
by Sakurache
Summary: 18 - Amy et Dean rencontrent enfin la petite Sara et se surprennent à rêver à une vie de famille normale pendant que Bobby, Sam et Castiel essaient de récupérer l'âme de Sam. Mais pour Dean et Amy, la vie normale est impossible. Du moins pour le moment.


**La vie impossible**

Amy tapotait nerveusement la table de la chambre de motel où elle se trouvait. Un motel basique à Dallas au Texas. Dean était parti chercher à dîner. En y repensant, ce petit voyage avait été idyllique. Depuis les quelques jours qu'avait duré le trajet, Amy et Dean avaient parcouru le pays, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger, dormir, mettre de l'essence et changer de conducteur. Car Amy avait même eu le droit de conduire l'Impala et ça c'était énorme. La jeune femme avait été choyé. Dean avait été au petit soin tout en retrouvant le comportement enfantin qu'il avait lorsque les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rencontré des années auparavant. Amy avait même oublié la destination de leur voyage. Jusqu'au moment où il avait franchi l'entrée de Dallas. A présent, la chasseuse n'était plus très sûr de son choix. Tout avait l'air d'être effacé, les compteurs remis à zéro entre Dean et elle. Et voir Sara n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire maintenant. Dean entra enfin avec un sachet de fast-food dans la main. Amy leva vers lui un regard d'abruti au point qu'il fronça les sourcils :

- ça va Amy ?

- Heu…Oui, désolée. Je…réfléchissais.

- Oh…Un truc que j'ai arrêté de faire depuis plusieurs jours.

- Ça fait du bien, je comprend…ricana Amy.

Dean sourit à son tour et posa leur repas sur la table. Il s'assit en face de sa charmante amie et ne dit rien. Un silence qu'Amy trouva gênant après les longues conversations qu'ils avaient eu depuis leur départ de chez Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dean ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'ambiance…commença le jeune homme après un instant d'hésitation. Mais j'ai appelé Amelia.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais pas la surprendre demain, c'était mieux qu'elle soit au courant de notre présence en ville, non ?

- Je suppose, oui.

- Elle nous attend demain en fin de matinée.

- Parfait, ironisa Amy en se levant. J'ai plus faim.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On a fait tout ce chemin pour ça je te signale…

- Je sais, soupira Amy. Seulement je…Pff j'ai peur, voilà je l'ai dit, t'es content ?

Dean sourit de nouveau, attendri. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Amy dans son dos. Il lui caressa doucement les épaules.

- ça va aller…T'es pas toute seule, je suis là Amy. Et je ne m'en irai pas.

- Tu devrais pourtant…dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Amy, tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Tu ne me dois rien Dean !

- Je le sais bien mais j'ai envie. J'ai envie de t'aider d'accord ? Tu es mon amie ou…Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mais tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qui me soit jamais arrivé…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je t'en ai fais vraiment bavé.

- Oui mais moi aussi et pourtant, tu es toujours là.

Amy ne répondit rien. Elle plongea ses grands yeux dans les yeux de Dean. Elle vit qu'il était sincère. Il était prêt à tout pour elle. Comme il l'était pour Sam. Sans savoir pourquoi, Amy comprit à ce moment-là que malgré toutes les erreurs qu'ils avaient commises, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies et celles qu'ils subiraient encore, ils seraient toujours liés. A jamais, en Enfer ou au Paradis. Lui aussi venait de le comprendre. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire, aucun geste. Ils avaient dépassés ça. Sans plus de cérémonies, sans rien ajouter, Amy et Dean s'allongèrent sur le seul lit présent dans la chambre et restèrent simplement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Et puis, ils s'endormirent.

Dean attendait patiemment dans l'Impala qu'Amy soit prête à descendre et à aller voir sa fille. Le réveil avait été quelque peu étrange, une sorte de malaise flottait dans l'air comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir donnait lieu à ce genre de sensations. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé mais Amy était tellement nerveuse à présent qu'elle voulait vraiment aborder le sujet.

- Dean…

- Oui ?

- A propos de hier soir…

- Laisse tomber tu veux.

- J'aimerai juste comprendre ce qui s'est passé…

- Moi aussi tu vois mais je crois que le mieux c'est de…heu…oublier, ne pas en parler.

- Je suppose que c'est la meilleure solution en effet, répondit Amy en se raidissant.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la voiture et descendit, imité par Dean, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Une fois devant, elle se stoppa et regarda la porte comme si elle allait s'ouvrir toute seule. Le même sentiment d'erreur qu'elle avait ressenti la veille l'assaillit à nouveau. Dean, à coté d'elle, tourna son visage vers elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle doutait. Il fallait la rassurer alors sans réfléchir, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est trop tard pour reculer…

Amy hocha la tête et serra la main de Dean sans même penser réellement au geste qui lui semblait en fait banal, normal. Elle leva son autre main et frappa la porte. Timidement d'abord puis plus fort. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années l'ouvrit. Malgré ces cheveux devenus noirs comme l'ébène, Amy reconnut immédiatement la femme qui se dressait devant elle. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier !

- Amelia…

- Amy. Dean. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Amy hésita de nouveau. Elle regarda Dean qui la rassura d'un sourire, elle lui lâcha la main et entra. Dean entra à son tour et Amelia referma la porte derrière eux.

- Sam…Je suis ravie de te voir…

- J'aimerai dire la même chose Crowley.

Bobby et Sam se trouvaient dans une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté face à Crowley. Bobby se demandait encore ce qu'ils foutaient là. Sam avait réussi à le convaincre. Et il voulait protéger Dean, le laisser souffler, recoller les morceaux avec Amy peut-être. Il était de toute façon préférable de savoir si Crowley pouvait vraiment ramener l'âme de Sam de la cage avant de continuer de chasser les alpha et d'obéir comme un gentil toutou.

- Je suis très occupé au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas…Alors que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Je veux mon âme, maintenant.

- Il me semble qu'on ait déjà eu cette conversation, non ? Tu sais ce que je veux en échange.

- Non ! ça suffit, je veux mon âme maintenant !

Crowley, qui était piégé par le symbole anti-démon au-dessus de sa tête, se mit à se tordre de douleur et à cracher du sang pendant que Bobby récitait une incantation en latin. Quand il stoppa, Crowley reprit son souffle et finit par répondre :

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

- Je ne peux pas ok ? J'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à te faire sortir de là, je ne peux pas y retourner pour ton âme. D'ailleurs, je doute que tu veuilles vraiment la récupérer…

- Oh ouais, on m'a déjà prévenu sur les risques…

- Je parie que c'est pour ton frère que tu fais ça…Et puis il y a Amy…

Le démon qui était toujours à terre se releva finalement sous le regard interrogateur de Bobby et de Sam. Sam poursuivit l'interrogatoire :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Amy vient faire là-dedans ?

- Je vous ais tous ramené pour une raison et avec un moyen de pression…Je voulais que Samuel et toi vous me trouviez des alpha et pour ça j'ai utilisé ton âme et les sentiments de Samuel pour sa fille mais Amy…Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je l'ai ramené ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas mais parce qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il tenta au hasard :

- Pour qu'elle devienne ta reine ?

- C'est une possibilité.

- Comment ?

Lucifer l'avait bien choisi. Elle est délicieuse et a une âme tellement extraordinaire…

- J'ai déjà entendu ça mais en quoi au juste ?

- Oh Sam, nous n'allons pas rentrer dans ce genre de discussion théologique sans fin…Et puis il y a autre chose. Une chose qu'elle possède et qui est encore plus puissante que son âme.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Bobby.

- Son bébé, répondit Sam qui réfléchit plus vite.

Crowley acquiesça et Bobby échangea un regard inquiet avec Sam.

Dean et Amy étaient assis dans un canapé confortable en face d'Amelia qui leur avait servi un café à chacun. La maison n'était pas très spacieuse mais suffisante pour trois personnes. La décoration était simple et les meubles et autres objets peu nombreux comme si il fallait être prêt à partir sans rien emporter et sans se retourner. Amelia, assise dans un fauteuil, se frotta les mains. Le silence lui pesait.

- Claire va bientôt rentré…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons avoir le temps de discuter comme ça…répondit Amy.

Amelia hocha la tête et attendit qu'Amy parle la première. Dean prit sa tasse et but une gorgée. Le café était trop chaud mais il ne voulait pas brusquer les deux jeunes femmes et fit comme si tout était normal.

- Racontez-moi…Je veux dire, comment vous vous êtes retrouvé à devoir gérer un bébé…

- Oh et bien…Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Claire et moi sommes venus nous installer ici après ce qui c'était passé avec Jimmy…J'ai réussi à faire mon deuil de lui ici. La vie reprit son court et un sens normal. Claire était très heureuse d'avoir changer d'environnement. Et alors que je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir, il a frappé à la porte un jour. Je crus d'abord que c'était Jimmy qui était revenu mais j'ai vite compris que c'était…

- Castiel, termina la chasseuse difficilement.

- Effectivement. Il tenait un bébé dans ses bras qui venait juste de naître. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus c'était son regard. Il avait les yeux vides, d'énormes cernes autour et on aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

Amy baissa les yeux et déglutit. Elle voyait très bien l'image de Cass dans sa tête et c'était dur à supporter. Car malgré toutes les épreuves, elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Amelia poursuivit :

- Il ne m'a pas tout révélé tout de suite. Il est entré et m'a demandé un service, un service immense. Il voulait que je m'occupe de la petite pour un temps indéterminé. J'ai d'abord pensé à refuser mais devant sa détresse qui se lisait sur son visage j'ai accepté. Ce jour-là, il ne m'a rien dit sur sa mère ou sur la petite elle-même, il était trop bouleversé. Mais il est revenu, une fois par mois. Il refusait de venir quand Claire était là pour ne pas la bouleverser. Il y a environ 6 mois, il est venu un soir tard. Il était dans la chambre de Sara à la regarder dormir quand je l'ai surpris. Il semblait une nouvelle fois avoir pleurer et c'est là qu'il m'a tout avoué et qu'il m'a dit que vous étiez de retour. J'ai fini par tout raconter à Claire également.

Amy releva les yeux et regarda Dean.

- Alors il savait…

Amelia comprit qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à elle et se tut. Amy soupira et se frotta les yeux. Toutes ces informations étaient difficiles à digérer. Mais avant de rencontrer sa fille, il fallait qu'elle en sache plus.

- Comment est-elle ? Sara je veux dire…

- Oh tout à fait adorable. Elle ne pleure presque jamais, elle mange bien. C'est vraiment…

- Un ange, termina Amy.

- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup…Mais elle a les cheveux de son père, reprit Amelia.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette information.

- Par contre, ajouta Amelia. Elle a les yeux verts.

Amy fut surprise. La jeune femme avait les yeux marrons et Castiel/Jimmy bleus alors d'où venait ses yeux verts ? Amelia scrutait Dean du regard. Et là Amy comprit où elle voulait en venir. Tout comme Dean d'ailleurs.

- Quoi ? C'est juste une coïncidence…rétorqua l'aîné des Winchester.

- Et depuis quand tu crois aux coïncidences toi ? demanda Amy en souriant.

- Comment t'expliquerait ça alors ? questionna Dean à son tour.

Amy n'eut guère le loisir de répondre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas de réponse. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Claire entra, Sara dans les bras.

- Maman, on est rentré !

Dean et Amy se levèrent pendant que Claire entrait dans le salon. Elle sourit simplement en voyant le petit couple et posa Sara à terre. Elle avait en effet les cheveux bruns de son père, court mais Dean fut surpris. Sara ressemblait énormément plus à Amy qu'à Castiel. Amy sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle fit un pas vers la petite et s'accroupit, hésitante. Comme si elle attendait que Sara fasse le premier pas. Amy tendit les bras et Sara sourit avant de se jeter vers sa mère. Amy fut surprise de la voir déjà marcher. Après quelques pas tremblotants, Sara vint se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Amy se releva et serra très fort sa fille. Et ce qui se passa ensuite lui parut surréaliste. C'était comme si la petite lui transmettait des images par télépathie. Des images de ces rencontres avec son père mais aussi de sa vie jusqu'à présent chez Amelia. Lorsque les images se stoppèrent, le silence régnait dans la pièce. On entendit juste le premier mot de Sara :

- Maman !

- Ce bébé était destiné à Lucifer mais maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir d'important ? demanda Sam.

- Il est le seul susceptible de prendre réellement le pouvoir en Enfer. Je préfère l'avoir à l'œil.

- Et du coup, autant prendre sa mère en même temps…dit Bobby.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Tu te doutes bien que les anges vont la surveiller et la protéger, mieux que toi d'ailleurs…reprit Sam.

- « La » ? C'est une fille alors ! Voilà qui est étonnant. Les petits anges sont trop occupés à jouer à la guéguerre. Je parie que ton petit ami est en train de perdre…

Sam ne répondit pas. Il était vrai que Cass lui avait confié être en mauvaise posture et préférait passer du temps sur terre qu'au Paradis.

- Il a toujours du temps pour ses amis…Et je suis sûr qu'il garde un œil sur sa fille.

- Tu crois ? Il n'en a rien à faire de cette petite bâtarde.

- Vraiment ?

La voix de Castiel résonna dans le dos de Sam et Bobby. Il tenait fermement un sac en toile qui semblait bien chargé.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Crowley, ajouta l'ange.

- Autant pour moi.

- Est-ce que tu peux quelque chose pour l'âme de Sam ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Mais si je peux vous aider d'une autre manière…

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

Castiel sortit un crâne du sac et le montra à Crowley.

- Tu n'es pas doué pour trouver des cachettes…

- Non c'est impossible.

- Adieu Crowley ! dit Sam.

- Non attends !

D'un regard, Castiel mit le feu aux ossements de Crowley et le démon se mit à brûler. Il fut réduit en cendres en quelques secondes. Bobby soupira.

- Quoi ? questionna Sam.

- Il aurait certainement pu nous en dire plus…

- Sur quoi ?

- Amy, le bébé…Il doit pas être le seul à vouloir s'en emparer.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Castiel en disparaissant dans un bruissement d'ailes.

- Il va falloir annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à ton frère.

Sam grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais peut-être réussirait-il à lui faire comprendre que c'était de la folie de continuer à vouloir récupérer son âme.

- Rentrons chez toi.

Dean et Amy avaient pris Sara avec eux pour une petite ballade. Ils venaient d'arriver à une aire de jeux non loin de la maison d'Amelia et en ce début d'après-midi, plusieurs mamans étaient là avec leurs petits âgés de 1 à 5 ans. Amy posa Sara sur le sol et la petite fille se mit directement à marcher vers un petit garçon qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. La mère du garçon la vit et sourit avant de s'approcher d'Amy et de Dean.

- Sara a l'air contente de voir Bryan…

- En effet.

- Oh pardon, je m'appelle Kimberly, je suis la mère de Bryan.

- Enchantée, répondit Amy en serrant la main de Kimberly. Je suis Amy, la…tante de Sara. Et voici mon…mari, Dean.

- Enchanté, répéta Dean en serrant à son tour la main de Kimberly. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas aussi surpris qu'il l'aurait pensé par le terme de « mari ».

- Je ne savais pas qu'Amanda avait une sœur…

- Oh non, je suis la sœur de Ji…de son ex-mari.

- Ah très bien. Ça vous dit de vous asseoir ?

Amy acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes imité par Dean s'assirent sur un banc proche où il avait une vue impeccable pour surveiller les enfants.

- Sara vient souvent ici ? demanda Amy.

- Oh Amanda essaie de l'y emmener une fois par jour…Quand elle ne peut pas, c'est sa sœur qui l'emmène…

- Sa sœur ?

- Claire, répondit Kimberly étonnée.

- Oh oui la sœur de Sara, bien sûr…

Voyant qu'elle avait gaffé, Amy changea de sujet.

- Et vous, vous n'avez que Bryan ?

- Non il y a Nicolas aussi…répondit-elle en désignant un petit garçon d'environ 3 ans qui mettait du sable dans sa bouche. Oh non Nicolas, ne fais pas ça !

Kimberly s'excusa et se précipita près de son aîné. Amy reposa son dos sur le dossier du banc et soupira de bien-être. Dean passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en regardant Sara jouait avec Bryan.

- On pourrait s'y habituer pas vrai ?

- C'est sûr. Pourtant tu as déjà essayé Dean…

- Ce n'était pas pareil.

- Ah oui et en quoi ?

- Elle n'était pas toi.

Amy tourna la tête vers Dean. Elle se sentait vraiment troublée. Cette vie…Elle voulait y croire. Elle observa de nouveau sa fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dean. C'était si calme, tranquille…Normal. Soudain, elle vit Sara qui semblait contrariée. Bryan tenait une peluche dans les bras et d'un claquement de doigt de la petite fille, la peluche se retrouva dans les bras de Sara. Bryan, choqué, ne disait rien. Amy et Dean se redressèrent d'un coup.

- T'as vu ça ? demanda Amy à Dean en se levant.

L'aîné des Winchester se leva à son tour et alors qu'il allait suivre Amy qui se dirigeait vers sa fille, son téléphone sonna. C'était Sam. Il décrocha et fit quelques pas devant le banc.

- Sam ?

- Vous êtes où ?

- Et toi t'es où ?

- Bah chez Bobby, on est rentré y'a deux heures. Alors ? Je croyais que vous étiez pas censé bouger !

- On est à Dallas.

- Au Texas ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes parti faire là-bas ?

- Retrouver la fille d'Amy et de Cass.

Silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ?

- C'était pas dur. Cass a laissé son adresse sur la lettre qu'il m'a demandé de donner à Amy.

Nouveau silence. Dean sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sam ?

- Des mauvaises nouvelles.

Amy qui jouait à présent avec Sara et Bryan pour être sûr que sa fille ne refasse pas un tour de passe-passe, observa les traits de Dean se tiraient pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il y avait du nouveau lorsqu'il referma brutalement son téléphone et s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. Il prit Sara dans ses bras et Amy par la main.

- Viens, on y va. Faut pas qu'on reste ici.

Amy le suivit sans poser de question. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait confiance en Dean Winchester et cette fois-ci, elle ne chercha même pas à négocier.

- Alors ils sont avec la petite ? demanda Bobby.

- Ouais…Dallas, répondit Sam en raccrochant son téléphone. Il faut qu'on y aille…

- Quoi ? Sam, on ne peut rien faire. Si quelque chose doit se passer, ça va être dans les heures qui viennent et on y sera jamais à temps alors autant les laisser faire. Surtout que Castiel a dit qu'il s'en occupait alors…

- Tu crois qu'il y est ?

- Je te comprend plus. Tu t'inquiète vraiment là ?

- C'est pas que…J'aime pas rester inutile.

- Ouais…

Bobby s'assit à son bureau pendant que Sam soupirait bruyamment en observant l'extérieur. Et se mit à réfléchir à autre chose : comment empêcher Dean de trouver un nouveau moyen de remettre son âme dans son corps.

Dean entra le premier dans la maison d'Amelia suivi d'Amy qui portait Sara dans ses bras. Le silence régnait dans la maison ce qui surprit l'aîné des Winchester. Il appela Amelia tout en se dirigeant vers le salon. Pas de réponse. Le spectacle dans le salon le stoppa net. Deux gars habillés de noir encadré une jeune femme qui était loin de leur être inconnue.

- Meg…

- Salut Dean. Amy.

Amy resta bouche-bée. Meg n'était pas la seule apparition du jour. Castiel était là lui aussi, encerclé par du feu sacré. Un peu plus loin devant lui, un autre homme en noir gisait, le regard vide. Apparemment, un démon que Castiel avait eu le temps de renvoyer en enfer.

- Castiel.

- Je suis désolé Amy.

- Où sont Amelia et Claire ? demanda Dean.

- Elles vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas…Un placard, c'est suffisamment confortable pour ces sacs de viande…

- La ferme !

- Oh Dean, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne vais pas rester bien longtemps…

Meg sourit et se tourna vers Amy qui serra d'avantage Sara contre elle. Personne n'osait bouger. Dean se déplaça légèrement tout de même devant Amy pour la protéger, elle autant que la petite. Meg sourit encore, follement amusée parce ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

- Oh Dean…C'est trop mignon.

- Tu ne toucheras pas un seul de ses cheveux…

- Tu parles d'Amy…Ou de la petite ?

Pendant que Dean et Meg « discutaient », Amy observa Castiel. Les bras croisés dans le dos, il bougea légèrement en la regardant dans les yeux. Amy vit alors briller quelque chose dans ses mains, cachés aux yeux des démons qui n'étaient pas dans le bon axe. Amy, surprise, regarda plus attentivement et aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Un couteau. Mais pas n'importe quel couteau : celui de Ruby.

- Pourquoi vous tenez tous autant à cette petite ? demanda Dean, l'air de rien.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ton meilleur ami, Crowley, ironisa Dean. Lui aussi il l'aime bien…

- Cette fillette est peut-être le seul moyen pour nous de détrôner ce traître…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte Dean du potentiel de cette petite. Pourquoi crois-tu que Lucifer voulait également s'en emparer ? Dans quelque temps, elle sera capable de battre Lucifer en personne et de le garder prisonnier éternellement dans sa cage…Crois-moi. Il faut mieux l'avoir de son côté, que dans le camp des ennemis.

Dean écoutait attentivement, abasourdi. Il ne pouvait croire que Sara avait autant de potentiel. Amy, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Personne n'avait l'air de faire réellement attention à elle alors elle en profita pour se déplacer lentement vers Castiel. Elle attendit deux ou trois secondes puis, comme si Cass avait lu dans son esprit, elle lui lança Sara pendant qu'il lui lançait le couteau. Ainsi, Sara était protégée et Amy capable de se défendre. En un rien de temps, les deux malabars de Meg fondirent sur elle. Meg allait faire de même mais Dean l'attrapa par les cheveux et la tira en arrière. Amy n'eut aucun mal à tuer le premier homme en noir qui s'était jeté sur elle mais le second lui résista. Il l'envoya au sol et sa lèvre se mit à saigner mais elle tenait toujours fermement le couteau de Ruby et dès qu'il lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle était toujours à terre, elle le planta profondément dans son abdomen. Pendant ce temps, Meg avait envoyé valser Dean à l'autre bout de la pièce et sentant que tout cette histoire allait mal se finir pour elle, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. C'est après cela qu'Amelia et Claire entrèrent dans la maison, deux paquets dans les mains qu'elles posèrent aussitôt, abasourdis par la vision qu'elles avaient du salon : Dean et Amy à terre, trois cadavres d'hommes en noir et Castiel entouré de feu avec la petite Sara dans les bras.

Amelia, la première, reprit ses esprits.

- Claire va chercher de l'eau, vite !

La jeune femme s'approcha d'Amy qui venait de pousser le cadavre du démon qui lui était tombé dessus à coté d'elle. Le souffle court, elle se redressa et resta assise un instant, la tête lui tournait. Amelia s'accroupit près d'elle et lui demanda si ça allait.

- ça va…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils nous attendaient…Des démons. Pour Sara.

- Sara ?

- Oui.

Soudain, Amy posa son regard sur Dean, toujours inconscient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Dean !

Elle se précipita sur lui en glissant sur le sol sans même se relever pendant que Claire arrivait avec deux pichets d'eau. Amelia en prit un et toutes les deux se mirent à éteindre le feu autour de Castiel et Sara. Amy caressa le visage de Dean puis se mit à le secouer pour qu'il se réveille. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et de sa voix pleine de sanglots, elle appela Castiel :

- Cass !

Dès que le feu fut éteint, Castiel mit Sara dans les bras d'Amelia et s'approcha de Dean. Il comprit en une seconde que le garçon était mort. Il secoua légèrement la tête et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Amy.

- Non ! Pas encore ! Cass, fais quelque chose !

Castiel se pencha près de Dean et lui toucha le front. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, en vain.

- Amy, je suis désolé. On dirait que quelque chose le retient de l'autre coté…

- Non, non !

Amy se coucha sur Dean en le prenant dans ses bras. Elle remarqua alors sa blessure à la tête et tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Castiel la prit par le bras et la releva avant de la faire se blottir contre lui.

Dean se releva, engourdi.

- Sacré baston, pas vrai ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Amy un peu sonnée, Claire partir chercher de l'eau et Castiel patienter avec sa fille dans les bras. Puis il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps.

- Oh c'est pas vrai…Pas encore !

Il vit ensuite Amy se précipiter vers lui, bouleversée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu plus d'un an auparavant raisonna dans son dos.

- Bonjour Dean.

Il retourna et se retrouva face à face avec le plus terrible des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, la Mort.

- Je voulais te parler…

- C'est pour ça que je suis mort ?

- Oui mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que provisoire.

- Rassurant.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Je peux ramener l'âme de Sam de la cage de Lucifer et construire une sorte de mur dans son esprit pour qu'il ne se souvienne pas des choses horribles qu'il aura pu vivre en enfer.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

- Toi, ton frère et Amy, vous n'arrêtez pas de revenir, troublant l'univers et je dois avouer que ça commence à m'agacer prodigieusement. Mais c'est surtout que je tiens à te récompenser, te remercier d'avoir remis Lucifer là où il ne doit jamais en ressortir.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Rentre auprès de ton frère et prépare-le. J'arriverai ensuite.

Amy, serrée contre Castiel, n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait perdu, encore. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui. Castiel, lui, était troublé. Troublé d'avoir de nouveau Amy contre lui mais troublé également de ce que ressentait Amy pour Dean. Même si il savait depuis toujours qu'Amy et Dean se retrouveraient ensemble pour l'éternité, il n'avait pas imaginé toute la puissance des sentiments qu'ils pouvaient avoir l'un envers l'autre. Cass passait une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme quand soudain, un bruit de respiration puissant se fit entendre. Amy tourna aussitôt son regard vers Dean qui se redressait en toussant. Elle lâcha Castiel en un clin d'œil et se jeta dans les bras de Dean qui venait juste de se relever. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassa fougueusement sous les yeux troublés de Castiel, le regard amusé de Claire et l'étonnement d'Amelia, pas devant la réaction d'Amy mais celle de Castiel dans le corps de Jimmy.

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel avait débarrassé la maison d'Amelia des corps des démons que la petite bande avait tué. Dean et l'ange étaient dans le salon avec Amelia et sa fille. Ils discutaient de ce qu'allaient faire les jeunes femmes. Car il n'était plus question pour elles de rester dans cette maison, cible des démons. Il n'était plus question non plus qu'elles restent avec Sara et ça, Amy, penchée sur le berceau de la petite où elle s'était assoupie après tant d'aventures, le savait très bien. Mais que faire ? Caressant lentement la joue de sa fille qu'elle voulait plus que tout garder auprès d'elle maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Amy ne voulait pas que sa fille soit ballottée comme elle et les Winchester l'avaient été.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Amy tourna légèrement la tête pour sourire à Dean qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte de la chambre qu'Amelia avait réservé à Sara. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu monter.

- ça va, elle dort.

Dean s'approcha du berceau et observa la petite en souriant.

- Amy…J'ai vu la Mort.

- Oui, encore une fois.

- Non je veux dire, LA Mort, le cavalier.

- Quoi ? demanda la jeune femme en se redressant.

- Chuutt…

Dean attira Amy dans le couloir et ferma la porte pour laisser la petite dormir.

- Il va rendre son âme à Sam.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Elle est partie la chercher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme récompense, soi-disant. Mais l'important c'est qu'elle va remettre l'âme de Sam en place avec une sorte de mur pour empêcher ses souvenirs de l'enfer de remonter…

- Un mur ?

- Ouais je sais. J'espère que ça va marcher. Cass pense le contraire, il pense que je vais le tuer, ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

Amy prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui remonta le visage pour qu'il la regarde.

- Dean…Doit seul sait ce qui est le mieux pour ton frère. Et si je peux donner mon avis…

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as fait le bon choix. Je veux dire, de chercher un moyen de lui remettre son âme.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien le Sam sans âme ?

- Bien…Au début peut-être. Mais Sam, le vrai Sam, il me manque. Je le considère aussi comme mon frère tu sais et je l'aime.

- Je vois…Et moi ?

- Nous y voilà donc.

- On a pas parlé de ce baiser.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort, définitivement cette fois.

- Amy, ne joue pas à ça. Depuis qu'on est parti de chez Bobby, c'est…magique entre nous. On s'est très bien ce qui se passe entre nous mais aucun n'ose le dire.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste Dean ? Explique-moi, parce que je suis perdue.

- Je t'aime. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Seulement tu as peur. Peur de me perdre encore, peur de commettre de nouvelles erreurs, peur de tout refaire à l'envers.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda difficilement la jeune femme.

- Parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens. Amy, tu le sais, nous ne vivons pas vieux, nous les chasseurs. On a déjà réussi à échapper à la Mort mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas.

- Tais-toi…

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que j'en ai marre de passer à coté des rares bonnes choses qui peuvent nous arriver. C'est toi que je veux, depuis le début, depuis Prescott et franchement, j'en ai plus rien à faire du passé. Sara, c'est comme ma fille. Et toi, je veux que tu sois ma femme.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Dean…Tu t'emballes !

- J'ai compris ce que je voulais, c'est tout.

- J'ai…J'ai besoin de réfléchir, j'ai besoin de temps. Il faut d'abord que je règle le problème de Sara.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle ne peux pas rester avec Amelia, répondit Castiel en apparaissant sur le palier du premier étage. Amy acquiesça.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle reste avec nous…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Dean.

- Pourquoi ? Premièrement, elle est à moitié ange. Deuxièmement, tu nous vois gérer un enfant alors qu'on arrive à peine à se gérer nous ? Et troisièmement, regarde-nous…Je ne veux pas de ce genre de vie pour Sara.

- Alors tu comptes en faire quoi ?

Amy ne répondit pas. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Castiel le fit à sa place.

- J'ai peut-être une solution…Mais je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Dis-moi.

- Il y a un endroit au Paradis, un endroit où elle sera en sécurité. Mais le problème c'est que tu ne pourras plus la voir. Pendant un temps indéterminé.

Amy baissa la tête et ferma les yeux avant de se passer la main sur le visage.

- C'est d'accord.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Dean.

- Oui Dean. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir mais c'est la meilleure solution.

- Maman !

La petite voix de Sara résonna de l'intérieur de la chambre. Amy alla la chercher les yeux emplis de larmes. Elle la serra très fort et se mit à lui parler :

- Ma chérie…Tu vas devoir t'en aller, avec Papa. Tu vas devoir grandir sans moi mais sache que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. Et je penserais toujours à toi. Tous les jours. Je t'aime.

- Maman…

Sara posa sa petite main sur la joue de sa mère et lui fit un sourire, comme si elle comprenait. Amy mit ensuite la petite dans les bras de Castiel.

- Promets-moi que tu lui expliqueras Cass.

- Compte sur moi Amy. Et ne t'inquiète pas, même si c'est la guerre là-haut, elle sera en parfaite sécurité là où je l'emmène.

- Où exactement ? demanda Dean qui semblait très contrarié.

- C'est un endroit que peu d'anges connaissent. Une sorte de…sanctuaire divin. Annabella, un ange très sage, qui ne prend jamais part aux querelles, en est la gardienne. Elle la protégera.

- Bien. Va-t-en maintenant, avant que je ne change d'avis, exigea Amy.

Castiel lui fit un signe de la tête et disparut pendant que la petite faisait un signe de main à sa mère. Amy serra les dents et retint ses larmes. Elle se devait d'être forte. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire, il se sentait vraiment impuissant.

- Laisse-moi un petit moment Dean. Et après, on rentre chez Bobby pour que ton frère récupère son âme.

- Bien.

Amy descendit les escaliers et se réfugia dans le jardin. La nuit était tombée et l'air frais lui fit du bien, pendant que Dean expliquait la nouvelle situation à Amelia et Claire qui étaient, elle aussi, bouleversées.

Le voyage de retour avait été beaucoup moins gai que l'aller. Amy essayait de se montrer forte mais la perte de sa fille, de manière presque définitive, l'avait méchamment touché. Elle savait qu'elle avait choisi la meilleure solution, il fallait seulement un peu de temps pour qu'elle l'accepte complètement. Elle était trop bouleversée pour penser à autre chose, comme à la proposition de Dean. Car Dean en avait conscience, il avait demandé la jeune femme en mariage. Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir attendre pour avoir une réponse. Il aurait voulu être convaincu qu'elle dirait oui mais il était conscient qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour l'ange, père de sa fille. Une fois arrivés chez Bobby, ils avaient un plan. Dean prit Bobby à part pendant qu'Amy attirait Sam dans la place forte du sous-sol avec une bouteille de whisky et un verre.

- Amy ?

- Sam…Salut.

- J'ai appris...pour ta fille. Je suppose que je dois être désolé.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine.

Amy remplit le verre avant de le passer à Sam. Elle se contenta de la bouteille et trinqua avec la cadet des Winchester. Elle observa Sam vidait son verre sans rien soupçonner. Puis il tomba en une fraction de secondes sur le sol, profondément endormi. Dean et Bobby arrivèrent sur ce fait et le soulevèrent pour l'attacher sur la table au centre de la pièce.

- A la tienne !

Amy but une longue rasade de whisky directement à la bouteille. Une fois Sam attaché, la Mort arriva une mallette à la main. Bobby, Dean et Amy observèrent, admiratifs, la Mort sortir l'âme de Sam et la remettre dans son corps. La lumière bleutée envahit la pièce avant de disparaître dans un souffle.

FIN


End file.
